


Home

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Enterprise is getting repairs, Chekov drags McCoy all the way to Russia to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Come on!" Chekov said excitedly, pulling the doctor through the snow by the hand. The man in question groaned inwardly, shivering as the snow began to fall again. He /hated/ cold weather, but the young Russian didn't seem to mind, or care, as he walked down the crowded streets off Russia. The ensign was bundled under layer after layer of shirts and sweaters, obviously well prepared for the freezing weather. Bones, however, hadn't prepared for anything, and was wearing one sweater and one jacket. The man was just about certain he would freeze to death before he made it to the Chekov residence. 

He didn't freeze to death, however, because they reached the house before he could voice another complaint. 

Chekov knocked on the door and pulled the cold doctor closer, smiling brightly as the door opened and out stepped a blonde woman, who smiled just as brightly and quickly hugged Chekov, saying something to him in Russian before ushering the two of them inside. 

In the warm hallway, the woman started pulling off Chekov's multiple coats, speaking in fast Russian before stopping to smile warmly at the doctor. Chekov looked back and forth from the two for a moment before looking confused. He then seemed to have made some realization, because he laughed. 

"Leonard, this is my mother, Ava." He said, turning towards the woman. He spoke a phrase, and the woman replied. "She says eet is wery nice to meet you." He translated, smiling happily as the woman smiled and embraced Bones, who forced a smile as she kissed his cheeks and pulled off his coat, saying something as she shook her head. Chekov laughed. 

"She says you should be vearing many more coats than one." He said, smiling as what was presumably Chekov's father walked into the hall, embracing the young Russian boy. Bones leaned into Pavel and bit his lip. "They can't speak English?" 

"Not a vord." He replied, walking into the main room. 

"Okay," He said, nodding. "How old are your parents?"

"My father is thirty-four, and my mother is thirty-three." 

Leanord stopped. 

He was a year older than his boyfriend's father. 

Chekov pulled him into the room before he could think further about this, and sat down next to him.  
\--  
The night was filled with translated questions and very awkward silence when Pavel left to use the restroom. By the time they'd gotten back to the hotel, the doctor collapsed onto the bed without even bothering to turn on the heat. 

Chekov pulled off his sweater(s) and climbed in next to him, pulling the duvet around him and the doctor. 

"You still like me?" He confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

He laughed and looked up at him, kissing his cheek. "Of course I still lowe you."


End file.
